


something sweet

by gaygatsby



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a small gay ficlet, also mendel's mentioned for like a sentence, charlotte's still in med school! nd cordelia owns her own bakery, gonna ignore that cordelia can't cook for the life of her, this is set in a modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygatsby/pseuds/gaygatsby
Summary: after a stressful final, charlotte decides she deserves something sweet.





	something sweet

**Author's Note:**

> this was a spur of the moment drabble that was inspired by a one direction listen, probably because it's sappy bubblegum pop. also it's really late at night, so errors are kind of expected. i'll fix whatever grammarly didn't catch tomorrow!

_june 2017_

charlotte dubois loved a lot of things, like girls, and short films, but nothing came close to _cordelia’s_ blueberry crumb muffins. _cordelia’s_ was a small, kosher bakery across the street from charlotte’s medical school, she thought she’d indulge in a delicious treat after all, she just took a massive final — she deserved it, she decided. she worked her ass off.

her feet carried her quickly across the street to the quaint, petite bakery, mentally noting the pretty, pink calligraphy scrawled onto the chalkboard. cordelia’s handwriting was effortlessly pretty, to get her handwriting to be that nice charlotte had to press deep into the paper and spend longer than necessary writing. but to charlotte everything cordelia did was effortless.

cordelia’s giddy, sweet smile was small, she barely lifted the corners of her mouth — and that was enough for charlotte to become absolutely lovestruck with the baker. charlotte had reason to believe her feelings were mutual, cordelia’s general aura was easy to read and charlotte wasn’t exactly oblivious.

okay, _fine_ , charlotte was completely oblivious, until mendel, who was good at picking out these sort of things, pointed it out.

disregarding her thoughts of cordelia, she pushed open the door to the petite bakery, and immediately the smell of fresh, baked goods overwhelmed her senses. when the door slammed gently behind her once she let go, was when she realized one direction was playing softly in the background. she wanted to pretend she didn’t like them, you know, make a face, scrunch her nose up a bit in distaste, make a snide comment… but she knew deep down she liked the boy band. (totally not because cordelia liked one direction.)

before she knew it, charlotte was peering into the glass display, her eyes fixed on the row of blueberry crumb muffins. _yummy_. she looked back up, met with cordelia’s smiling face, her yellow, curled hair styled into a cute, loose ponytail.

“charlotte, _wow_ , it’s been a while,” cordelia said, her eyes dancing around with excitement. charlotte also noticed the baker’s pearly whites contrasted nicely with her upwardly-tilted, painted lips.

without giving charlotte time to respond, cordelia eagerly asked, “what can i get you?”

“my usual,” charlotte said without a thought, and then paused and looked up at the beverages, she quickly decided a hot drink appealed to her, “ — and a coffee, black.”

with tongs, cordelia gracefully picked up charlotte’s treat and placed it into a brown baggie with a _cordelia’s_ logo on it. “ _here_ , and let me get your coffee.”

charlotte began to dig in her pockets for cash when cordelia said, “i’ll get on it, this one’s on me.”

“you don’t have to…” charlotte said halfheartedly, it wasn’t like she didn’t want to pay, but she knew she’d lose this argument. (and she was in med school, and deep in student debt, so if a pretty girl wanted to buy her coffee she’d shut up and down it.)

“i insist, i’m sure finals were a _bitch."_

she remembered, charlotte felt butterflies in her tummy at the thought of cordelia playing attention to her.

“well that’s a compelling argument,” charlotte smiled softly at the girl, making cordelia’s ears turned pink and her cheeks flushed red.

“i’m on it, doctor,” she said, finger-gunning charlotte cutely (or awkwardly, it depended on who you asked), walking backwards into the kitchen. as soon as she turned around, cordelia was gone in a flash, surely embarrassed. and to get charlotte’s coffee.

charlotte giggled softly, boy was she whipped.

pulling her sleek, silver iphone, which was decorated with a rainbow flag in honor of pride month, out of her pocket. she moved towards the counter to pick up her order, barely paying attention as cordelia wrote what charlotte assumed was her name with a black sharpie. she absently scrolled through her instagram feed until cordelia waved her hand in front of her face. 

“here's your—" cordelia paused, transfixed with the phone charlotte held in her hand, "wait, you’re, um, you’re... _gay?”_

a bit weary of cordelia's phrasing, charlotte responded, “ _yeah…?_ ”

“oh, thank god,” cordelia said. “so i guess it wouldn’t be stupid for me to give you _this_.” cordelia shoved the coffee cup in charlotte’s direction, sure enough, cordelia’s digits scrawled in place of charlotte dubois’ name.

charlotte smiled so wide.


End file.
